Truth
by Lionheart
Summary: Cloud Strife learns the truth about his so-called life and the events at Nibelheim. My first real story, have pity.
1. Prologue

Note: Squaresoft and Eidos owns nearly every specific name and place stated in this Fanfiction.   
They also own the wonderful game of Final Fantasy 7 

Note: I will be trying my best to update this fanfic as much as I can. That is if I get enough positive reviews. 

Note: I know this the ending of the game but it gets better and I did needed a prologue. So here it is.   


Prologue of   
Truth   


Holy exploded as a beam of blue light from Northern Crater. The monsters inside it burned and disappeared. Every mako   
reactor was demolished with a blue light hovering above them. The mako inside of them was returned to the planet. And as   
people and animals watched in awe, Holy went straight towards Meteor and Midgar. 

Meteor was coming ever so closer to Midgar. The people living there who didn't retreat to the slums burned because of   
Meteor's presence. Even the people in the slums felt a heat wave. Tornadoes erupted from meteor tearing up the sectors.   
A girl in Kalm watched as Midgar was being torn and sliced through. The end of the world was near and no one could stop or   
escape from it. 

Suddenly, a blue light from the north headed towards Midgar and Meteor. The light known as Holy then went right on top of   
Midgar and went into a circle formation trying to shield it. Holy also tried to push Meteor back but it was too late. Meteor was   
sapping the threads of light that held Holy together. The tornadoes erupting from Meteor tore through Holy and continued its   
destruction on Midgar. The main complex of Midgar was completely and utterly destroyed. The tornadoes were even tearing through   
to the slums. People screamed in terror as they were burned and torn apart. A church in the sector six slums was being completely   
melted. The rare flowers that were growing inside of it could not be saved. Meteor was coming through Holy and nothing could stop it. 

Onboard the ship called Highwind, the group of Avalanche watched in awe at the occurring events. Barret was leaning against the   
ship's front window looking furious at the sight of Meteor tearing through Holy. "Wait a damn minute, what's going to happen to   
Midgar?" Everyone knew that Barret was right. After all that work to get Holy summoned, Meteor was still going to crash on the mako city.   
The red lion Nanaki came forward to look closer at what was going on. Cait Sith otherwise known as Reeve said, "I had everyone take   
refugee in the slums, but the way things are now.......", He sadly shook his head. Nanaki was still watching the scene when realization and   
fear was seen in his face. "It's too late for Holy, Meteor is approaching the planet. Holy is having the opposite effect. Forget Midgar, we've   
gotta worry about the planet!!!" Suddenly, a green light was pouring out the red earth surrounding Cosmo Canyon. Tifa saw it first, "What's   
that?" The light was growing and intensifying in the shape of a web. More and more of it started to come out of the planet. Cid looked in awe   
and said, "What the hell IS that?!?!" 

Cloud saw it and thought, "..............Lifestream?"   
  


PLEASE READ READ AND REVIEW REVIEW. AND PLEASE NO FLAMES.   



	2. Chapter 1

Note: Squaresoft and Eidos owns nearly every specific name and place stated in this Fanfiction.   
They also own the wonderful game of Final Fantasy 7 

Note: I will be trying my best to update this fanfic as much as I can. That is if I get enough positive reviews 

Note: We'll, here's Chapter 1 adding a little more info on this fanfic but WARNING, its one of those   
dreaded cliffhangers. 

Chapter 1 of   
Truth

  
The group called Avalanche aboard the Highwind, the people at Kalm, and even Bugenhagen from his   
tools at Cosmo Canyon watched as Lifestream and Holy bonded. And it was pushing Meteor back. Away   
from Midgar. 

"Awwwwright!!!" Cait Sith jumped up and down on his stuffed mog. Barret was joyously waving around   
his gun arm in victory. Nanaki and Yuffie had grabbed each other's hands/paws and danced. The mysterious   
Ex-Turk named Vincent watched in silence as usual. And Cid was having a nice long cigar. But what the others   
didn't see was a hidden picture of Shera in his matchbox. He smiled and realized his victory and gave out a big   
whoop in the air. And while Tifa was in a giddy mood, she hugged Cloud. But Cloud didn't move. he didn't do   
anything. He just stood still with a blank green-eyed look on his face. And he fainted right on the spot with Tifa   
screaming," Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD!!!"   


************************************************************************************ 

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" The hero Cloud Strife got up and looked around. He was in a huge flower field   
filled with cherry blossom trees ( Imagine that place in FF8 where Squall and Rinoa promised to meet each other   
only with lots of Cherry Blossom Trees in honor of Cardcaptor Sakura). "What the hell?" 

"Funny, its usually Cid who uses those words that common." Cloud turned around with shock clearly shown   
all over his face. "Aeris!?!?" 

Aeris giggled at his reaction. "You're looking at your lover as if you just saw a ghost." She laughed some more   
as he even looked more shocked, his cool exterior broken. " Do I even get a hi Aeris, nice to see you?", asked the   
girl with happy tears in her eyes. Cloud finally regained his composure and said, "Sorry but uhhh, your supposed to   
be ummm, well, dead." Aeris finally got a serious look on her face and said, " I'm sorry Cloud." "For what?"   
"I was ordered by the planet to teach you the truth about yourself just as I have learned." 

Cloud was obviously confused. " What are you talking about?" 

Aeris looked at him with sad eyes," You're not Cloud Strife." 

"Huh?" 

"Sephiroth was half right, you are a clone, but not of him. You're the Cloud Strife's clone."   


Author's Note: Warned you about the cliffhanger. By the way, I know that Bugenhagen apparently died after   
Nanaki got his Limited Moon from him, but lets just forget that ever happened, shall we. By the way, PLEASE   
READ READ AND REVIEW REVIEW. AND PLEASE NO FLAMES.   



	3. Chapter 2

Note: Squaresoft and Eidos owns nearly every specific name and place stated in this Fanfiction.   
They also own the wonderful game of Final Fantasy 7 

Note: I will be trying my best to update this fanfic as much as I can. That is if I get enough positive reviews   


Chapter 2 of   
Truth   


Cloud couldn't believe his situation. Apparently, he was in the Lifestream and his lover who was supposed   
to be dead was talking to him. And what she said was the biggest shock of all. 

"Sephiroth was half right, you are a clone, but not of him. You're Cloud Strife's clone."   
  
Suddenly, Cloud's mind erupted with pain. " Aagghh, what's happening, Aeris help!!!" He fell on his knees   
screaming in pain. But as fast as that experience had come, it left. Cloud looked up to see Aeris with tears in her   
eyes." I'm sorry for the pain I'm giving you Cloud." 

" What was that? And what do you mean I'm a clone of me?" 

" What just happened were the dying Jenova cells trying to implant you with false memories again. But Holy has just   
cleansed them away from your body." 

Cloud accepted that but still asked," But what do you mean by false memories? Aeris why won't you explain this?" 

"In a few seconds, the Planet will take you to see the truth, then I will explain what you have to do." 

And she disappeared. Cloud saw nothing but pure darkness. And a hazy image started to form. The image was   
Nibelheim. "Vincent was right, Nibelheim is the beginning of all nightmares." The image then shifted to the inside of   
Cloud's house. There were four people inside of it. Sephiroth, Zack, his mother and Cloud. 

And a deep booming started talking," This man you see is the true Cloud Strife. Unlike you he did join soldier.   
He did become first class and he was just as strong and respected as Sephiroth was. The black haired one is Zack.   
He was also a first class soldier and your best friend. Sephiroth is an Ancient. That gift was given to him by the planet.   
Not by birth from an Ancient. On countless occasions did he stop Mako Reactors from being built by Shinra because   
of the planet's screams. All three of these first class soldiers were sent to Nibelheim for a dangerous mission. Explosions   
have been seen inside of the Nibel Mountains. Explosions made by the rare Ultima materia. Since a reactor was built   
in those mountains, Shinra felt the need to protect it. So these top ranking soldiers were all sent because of the extreme   
danger created by Ultima. When the origin of these explosions was found, it had 2 choices to surrender or be eliminated. 

Cloud watches as the scene changes to the mountains. His eyes widened as he saw small craters everywhere   
surrounding the reactor. And then, another explosion from Ultima was created, and Cloud saw who created it. Himself.   
" What the hell?" 

The Planet's voice continued," Hojo knew how strong Cloud Strife was compared to his son, Sephiroth, so he created   
a clone of him combined with cells from the Jenova specimen and cells from Sephiroth. If you look carefully, this clone looks   
more like you then the other Cloud. Your hair is brighter because of Sephiroth's cells and you can cast Ultima faster and easier   
thanks to Jenova cells." 

The scene then switched to Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack walking up the mountain with two other Shinra Soldiers, 2nd Class.   
Cloud didn't see Tifa and asked where she was. 

" You see, after the real Cloud's experiences with Shinra, he matured greatly. He excused his puppy love for Tifa as nothing but a   
childhood crush. He explained this to her in a letter four years before what you are seeing now. But Tifa felt as if you felt she wasn't   
good enough for you. So she joined Shinra in hopes of being the first female Soldier, First Class and in hopes of winning your heart.   
She tried her best but only made it to 2nd Class. When this mission was available, Shinra let her go so she could visit her family." 

The scene then switched to the area in between Nibelheim and the Mount Nibel Mountains. There, Cloud saw someone in a 2nd   
class soldier uniform fighting of weak monsters approaching the town. 

" Cloud didn't need a guide because he remembered how the mountains were after exploring them at the age of 9. So he assigned   
the extra 2nd class soldier to defend the town. That person you see fighting of the monsters is the 2nd class soldier named Tifa." 

The scene then changed to Sephiroth and Cloud in their fighting stances with a bloody Zack behind them. In front of them was   
the clone of Cloud Strife.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

FF7 Truth Chap 3 Note: Squaresoft and Eidos owns nearly every specific name and place stated in this Fanfiction.   
They also own the wonderful game of Final Fantasy 7   


Note: I will be trying my best to update this fanfic as much as I can. That is if I get enough positive reviews   
  
Note: I know its a short chapter but hang on for a while 

Chapter 3 of   
Truth

  
Cloud Strife stood shocked watching the scene before him. A clone of Cloud had taken down first class soldier   
Zack and was holding his own against Sephiroth and another Cloud Strife. The planet continued its storytelling in a deep   
booming voice, "Even though the clone was of Cloud, it was stronger than the original because of extreme mako   
infusions given to him by Hojo. Watch and see the power of the clone." 

And Cloud did watch in awe as the clone used his strongest limit break, the omnislash against Sephiroth. While Sephiroth   
blocked all of the sixteen rapid slashes using the Masamune and Wall magic, Cloud, the original, summoned the strongest   
summon of that time, the Knights of the Round. Cloud and Sephiroth disappeared as the Knights did their respective   
elemental and physical attacks on the clone. Yet even after King Arthur struck down his Excalibur upon his target, the clone   
stood and remained unharmed. 

"Such is the power of the planet's lifestream that gives your clone the strength to defy the powers of the planet's strongest   
summon," continued the planet, "Even though Cloud and Sephiroth try their best, they are struck down by the clone's butterfly   
sword and his Ultima magics. 

Now Cloud, you and Avalanche have defeated four weapons, but know that their are many more, thousands even, that reside   
within the lifestream. These weapons arise when needed. In this situation, one of the strongest weapons was called to face this   
threat. Watch as the Omega weapon is reborn." The background in which Cloud was watching grew darker and the clone   
disappeared and reappeared in front of a huge beast. It was silver, large, and had a mouth bearing a row of sharp teeth on a hideous   
face upon its abdomen. In its two huge and silver arms it held a huge sword which illuminated blue ( Huge sword version of the   
Lionheart in FF8 ). The clone looked up at the weapon and listened for commands from its master and puppeteer, Hojo. He received   
none. So using bare instinct, he began what he is good at and the fight began. 

By the way, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES   


Sorry about the long delay but I had a huge writers block, please keep reading!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

FF7 Truth Chap 4 Note: Squaresoft and Eidos owns nearly every specific name and place stated in this Fanfiction.   
They also own the wonderful game of Final Fantasy 7 

Note: I will be trying my best to update this fanfic as much as I can. That is if I get enough positive reviews 

Note: I know its another short chapter but bear with my writer's block here 

Note: I know that I'm using some FF8 stuff here, but hey, I can't help it, I love that game 

Note: Sorry, but this cahpter only has fighting scenes in it   


Chapter 4 of   
Truth   


The clone began with his Omnislash and tried his best to attack omega weapon. Yet because of an automatic wall   
spell and his strong platinum armor, the omega weapon took only a few weak hits. It rose up and began its Medigo   
Flame upon the clone. The clone cast reflect, shell and protect on himself and got hit with only twenty five percent of   
the attack. He then threw eight Ultimas towards omega weapon using the combined power of the w-magic,   
Quadra-magic and Ultima materias. Two of the eight Ultimas hit omega while the other six were slashed away with his   
huge sword. Not wanting to give the omega another chance to attack, the clone mimed his own attack and sent another   
8 Ultimas towards omega.   
  
This time, omega jumps up to avoid the Ultima spells and used his Terra Break. Because the clone was tired from the   
Ultima barrage, the terra break hit him full on taking away nearly a quarter of his hit points away. And before he had a   
chance to react, the clone herd a monstrous yell and a deep scratchy voice that yelled, "**RENZOKUKEN**!", and the clone   
watched in horror as he was faced with full impact of the omega weapon's limit break. It consisted of a thrust down with the   
sword smashing onto him and a right then diagonal sweep and then ending with the combo of stances used in the Omnislash.   
But it wasn't over, the omega rose up and did his last move, the iron pillar. The moved knocked out the clone and rendered   
him unconscious. 

The omega waited for orders from the planet upon what to do next. 

The planet replied to him, "We cannot destroy him, a large portion of the lifestream is inside him. Use your degenerater and send   
him into the dimension of the summons. They can turn him into a materia and put him in any timeline they wish." 

The omega obeyed and casted the blue magic known as the degenerater and sent the clone into the dimension of summons.   


By the way, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5

FF7 Truth Chap 5 Note: Squaresoft and Eidos owns nearly every specific name and place stated in this Fanfiction.   
They also own the wonderful game of Final Fantasy 7 and 8 

Note: I will be trying my best to update this fanfic as much as I can. That is if I get enough positive reviews 

Note: Yay, a much longer chapter than usual, hope I can keep this up   


Chapter 5 of   
Truth   


Many people thought that Bahamut was the King of Summons. When they discovered the Knights of the Round   
summon and found that it was stronger than Bahamut, they thought that the leader of that summon, King Arthur, was   
the true king of summons. What they didn't know was that there were summons stronger than both of them, though   
they were kept secret. But the king of summons was the strongest summon. The summon called Griever. A huge dark   
lion with wings and a colorful headdress. Every other summon knew that he would only serve the strongest human alive   
in the planet and only one human had ever used him before, in the dimension of sorceresses. But in this dimension, none   
have been able to tame the king of summons, until now. 

The messengers of the summons, choco and mog, address Griever. "My lord, the planet from the dimension of the   
Cetra has sent us someone who is to be materialized." Griever looked into the mind of the lifestream inside the planet and   
knew everything about the situation. 

"Show him to me," Griever commanded. 

And the clone of Cloud Strife came upon Griever. 

"This one is a clone. He cannot be materialized. Cetra planet, come forth." 

A green glow surrounded Griever and the Cetra lifestream entered Griever's mind. 

"What is it my lord?" it asked. 

"A person will not be ale to use this clone, not as a summon, Guardian Force or Esper." 

The planet felt worry and asked, "Then what shall we do? He is too strong to contain in our planet." 

Griever thought for a moment and said, "He is a clone, who is the original?" 

"Cloud Strife, but he is dying your majesty, upon Mount Nibel, he cannot help us." 

"Wrong, there is great power to be unlocked within him and I must do that. Phoenix, rise and spray you power upon   
Cloud Strife." 

The phoenix rose forward and flew to Mt. Nibel with her golden red feathers. But she saw not one but many bodies   
scattered all over Nibelheim. 

"Master, I cannot revive this many people, there is too much." 

Griever roared and yelled, "What is happening, explain Planet." 

"The scientist, Hojo, is burning down the town so that no one knew of Shinra's presence there. He also has a cloning   
tank in his mansion with clones of Cloud Strife, Zachary Riley, Tifa Lockheart and Sephiroth. He wishes to control them   
with the power of Jenova. Her cells are in their blood except for Tifa. The true forms of these people are dead. Hojo will   
then rebuild Nibelheim and put Shinra employees there so their is nothing related to the company." 

Griever though about this."This is wrong though, we have already watched this seventh fantasy, why is this changing?" 

The Planet replied,"Perhaps the after effect of time compression in the eight final fantasy." 

Griever thought once more and made a final decision. "Phoenix, revive the original Tifa, Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth. Then   
encase them into mako glaciers and put them near the northern continent. Diablos, change time and make sure the Tifa clone   
escapes and joins Master Zangan." Diablos, the time and gravity master, bowed and went to fulfill his master's bidding.   
"Hades and Doomtrain, give a permanent berserk and confuse to the Sephiroth clone to make him psychotic so he fulfills his   
original destiny as the villain in the seventh final fantasy." Hades and Doomtrain left for their tasks also. "Carbuncle, make sure   
that the last two clones escape Hojo and are safe. Now, Eden, visit the original's minds and bring them too me. I will teach them   
magic and attacks that will make them strong. Especially Cloud. He has great potential to wield my power. Better than Squall   
Leonhart even." The last summons went of to do their master's bidding. "Now, let us again watch the seventh Final Fantasy and   
then continue it." 

************************************** 

"So you see?" 

The Planet had finished telling him the story of the truth. 

"You are not Cloud Strife but a clone of him, as is Tifa. The Sephiroth you killed and the Zack that died at the hands of Shinra   
soldiers were all clones. There is a real Cloud Strife, a true Tifa Lockheart, a sane Sephiroth and an alive Zack in the world   
trapped in mako glaciers." 

Cloud was about to scream. *I must be dreaming, thats it. This is all a dream, I am Cloud Strife, Tifa is Tifa, Zack and Sephiroth   
are dead* 

"Afraid not love, all of this is the truth." 

Cloud looked up and saw he was back at the flower field and Aeris was sitting right next to him. 

"But, but..." 

" I understand your pain, your concerns, no need to be worried. Just stay here with me now and for once in your life, be happy   
for a while." 

She then turned to face him and gave him a light kiss on his lips and Cloud felt all his fears go away. 

"Love, just stay with me for awhile now and then go back to the real world. I'll tell you then what to do." 

Then, Cloud Strife and Aeris Gainsborough embraced. 

And the clone of Cloud Strife awoke in the Highwind with a worried Tifa looking at him. 

READ AND REVIEW, NO FLAMES   



End file.
